For What It's Worth
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Slash between Warren and Logan. Just something fun to read and write, enjoy. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

This is another slash between Logan and Warren because they are fun to experiment with. Rogue and Warren still kick ass, but Indigo likes this pairing, so…enjoy.

A Quiet Sipper

It was a very bittersweet feeling. Warren Worthington the Second was a very determined, persistent, smart man. He was also an ass. Warren Worthington the Third had no idea of how to feel, the day he got the phone call, the one that informed him that his father was dead. His father had spent so much time fighting against mutants that it was almost an insult that one killed him. Warren didn't know if he should care. If he should cry- or smile. His father had never accepted him, believed in him or shown any true affection for him- besides ordering him to run the company. Warren spent so much time trying to please his father; he didn't know who _he_ was. He thought he'd escaped that world when he came to the Institute. Then so much commotion about the cure broke out- but the school was a safe haven.

His mother called and informed about the funeral, but he quietly _informed_ her he wouldn't attend.

So on one hand- he was happy the old bastard was gone, but on the other, it was a shame that the times he had spent with him would be remembered in vein and he half-wished there was more time to get to know the guy, since he had actually created him.

Warren was lying on his bed, his wings folded tightly at his back; the wind sweeping over his bear chest, for the window was opened, the dark blue curtains blowing and the latch making a loud racket. He sighed and got up off the bed and walked lazily over to the window, gazing out at the setting sun. Warren jumped up onto the sill and looked down the two floors beneath him. He slipped off it with much grace, letting his wings emerge into a long span, the currents taking him high into the air.

He did a few dives, spins and laps across the sky and darted down towards the ground. He spotted the kitchen window open, the wind bringing it to life in a back and forth motion as well and he perfectly landed, hopping inside. He stood in the small room, glancing towards the door which opened into the dining hall. He walked to the cupboards and grabbed a cup and made some coffee. He liked it black.

He sat down at the counter by the window and sipped it quietly- he hated noisy sippers. He didn't even flinch when footsteps entered the room- he didn't feel like making small talk with some stupid kid who'd probably stand bragging about their gift for hours on end. He thought bitterly to himself, _those stupid, no-good, damn fools- I hate them so mu…_

His thoughts completely stopped when he saw who had entered.

It was him.

As thought it wasn't enough that his dad died, he had enormous wings sprouting from his back, he was considered a mutant freak, and usually felt extremely alone at the school- Warren had been dealing with other issues, such as the idea that he had bisexual interests.

It was something his father would have disapproved of, like he did pretty much everything, but you can't change how you feel, as much as you wish you could. And to top it off, Christmas was right around the corner.

He hadn't ever truly spoken to _Logan_- but he watched from afar. Admired from afar.

"Hey bird boy," Logan said, filling a mug with some left over coffee.

"I prefer Warren," the angel replied sharply.

"Fine, _Warren_," Logan said, flashing a small smile, in which case Warren almost died. Logan sat down next to him and sipped his drink, Warren was happy to see he was a quiet sipper.

"So how do ya like it here?" Logan asked.

"Storm's a bit of a stiff and I don't really know many people- well anybody, but I guess the landscape is nice…"

Logan laughed, a low beautiful laugh, Warren loved it so. Logan replied quietly, "I heard you lost your, eh, father."

"I guess, if you could call him that," Warren smirked.

"Kid, it's not good to live in your past, so if this guy, your dad, if he was…whatever he was, you should just forget it, and move on. That's what I do. When something's not working- I leave it behind me and leave."

"You can't always do that thought," Warren shot at him, "Because you can never get away from certain things."

"I guess. Maybe I just haven't come about such yet," Logan sighed.

"For example. If you're in love, you can't just forget it, because it might never go away…"

"Are you speaking from experience?" Logan asked quietly.

"Not sure yet," Warren said, almost a whisper, "But I plan to find out." Logan nodded and took a big gulp of his coffee.

"I should probably go, Storm wanted to do a few more danger sessions tonight," Logan said, heading for the door, "You should come."

"Yeah, I'm not really a social guy," Warren said shyly. Logan smiled again and left, with a wave of his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Here's more, but I NEED reviews. Please! Prrrreeetttyyyy ppllleeeaaassseee! Ok, ok, on with it….

What You Got

Warren couldn't sleep that night. Whether it was the thoughts of Logan's beautiful smile that drove him crazy- or the memories of his late father- he wasn't falling asleep. He got up out of bed, his feet cold on the wood floor, and he crept slowly down to the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway, for the kitchen already had a guest.

"We gotta stop meeting like this kid."

"Hey," Warren smiled at Logan, which was followed with a long awkward silence. Warren sighed and got out a mug, filled it with water, set it in the microwave and began a search for some hot chocolate mix.

"Look in the cabinet," Logan suggested. Warren did so and smiled triumphantly, finding a box of chocolate mix. The microwave beeped and he took his hot water out, pouring the powder into the cup and fetching a spoon to stir with.

"Couldn't sleep?" Warren asked, taking a sip of his hot chocolate and sitting down next to Logan.

"Something like that."

"So…do you have a girlfriend?" Warren asked, "Or, you know, boyfriend?"

"Don't date much, pretty much a single guy."

"Right and the times you have dated, they've been…female?" Warren asked, blushing.

"Not much, since I haven't ever really taken to dating. I have a lot of sex, well, I did. Not really so much now, since I'm at a school, but I used to just kinda end up spending the night with somebody- and that's all it ever has been. A night."

"Right and they were girls?"

"They were whatever I could get. Let's just say I'm pretty experienced."

"Oh," Warren said, trying to hide the erection he was having.

Logan chuckled, "No use hiding what you got." Warren looked at him a bit taken back, and took his hands off their position on his lap.

"I hope this doesn't…change anything," Warren said quietly.

"Not a damn thing." Logan smiled and moved his own hands from his lap, which Warren hadn't even noticed they were.

He had an erection bigger than his.


	3. Chapter 3

Slash fics are always a bit awkward, if you know what I mean. But they're different, so I write them.  Reviews please!

Secret

Warren's mind was spinning, going crazy. He was lying in the warm arms of another, in their bed, in their room…in their beautiful grasp. He new not to get excited, he knew that Logan was just a fun guy- entertainment- not a relationship guy, but he still yearned for more of last night, or technically this morning. It had all happened to fast. The kisses, the touching, the sex. But it _was_ marvelous. He could feel Logan buff chest lying against his. His beautiful, hairy, warm chest. His mind was just…a mess. He couldn't even imagine going to the funeral, _Hey Mom, sorry to here the old guy died- hey this is my boyfriend! _No- because Logan wouldn't allow them to get close, he would make it just something to do and maybe this would be the only time ever, in which case, he better just enjoy it.

"What's wrong, boy?"

"Whhaa-at?" Warren looked at him blankly.

"Something's up, now tell me," Logan said, tightening his grasp a little.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking…"

"About what? Look, I've known a lot of people, enough of them that I can pretty much read any emotion they got going through their mind, you seem tense and upset, so tell me why."

"Logan, it's nothing, it's just too complicated…"

"What's with all the damn unfinished sentences? Now it looks like your confused too," Logan sighed, "This would be easier if you'd just say what's on your mind."

"This morning, what was it to you? Because to me it wasn't just like sex and stuff and I've been watching you and I really like you, but I know you don't do relationships, but I do, but you did say you might if it were love, and I know you can't possibly love me, and maybe it's cause I'm a guy, but I'm still getting over like you to, but I do, and I don't want this to be just pointless, because this morning was really special to me, since technically it was my first time."

"You gotta a lot on your mind," Logan said.

"That's all you have to say?" Warren asked.

Logan smiled, "Kid, look, the school rules say none of this teacher student relationship junk, and no sexual activity period, we could both get our asses kicked out…"

"So then you're saying this can't be anything?" Warren sighed, sitting up and getting out of bed.

"No, I'm saying- it'll have to be a secret."


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, this story is supposed to be light and fluffy and without any real plot…so it'll be over soon, but will have a fairly good ending in my opinion. REVIEW!

Bedside Talk

Warren entered his room, just as the sun was rising and he quickly got dressed for the day and headed down to the dining hall. There were a few students there; Bobby and Pyro were sitting at a table by themselves. He didn't ever meet Pyro, but he had remembered all the commotion when he came back to the school. Then there was Rogue sitting with none other than Logan. He smiled, filled up a tray with food and headed over to sit.

"Hey," he said, grinning at Logan.

"We were just talking about you;" Rogue said excitedly, "You and Logan's new found…_friendship_."

"Oh, alright," Warren looked inquiringly as Logan, but he just chuckled.

"So, I hope you guys know that you gotta keep it on the down low," Rogue said, "Storm will kick your sorry and probably sore asses out." Rouge giggled and got up from the table. "Ta."

"So…" Warren nodded at Rogue.

"She won't tell anybody," Logan replied, "We can trust her."

"Okay, so should I sneak into your room tonight?"

"Tonight?" No I'm thinking you sneak in, in about ten minutes," Logan said getting up, "Enjoy your meal."

Warren smiled, "I will." He could tell Logan was throwing a little hop into his step, and he laughed to himself. Once he finished, he went up to his room and brushed his teeth and then slipped out of his window. Logan's window was only a few away, and he quietly slipped into the already open window. Logan was sitting on the bed, but it didn't take him long to have Warren up against the wall, his mouth sucking violently at his neck. Then he brought his knee up and pressed hard on Warren member.

Warren moaned loudly. The fact was- Logan was experienced and very good at what he did. He knew how to get positive responses from his actions, that was for sure.

"Logan, what if somebody hears the thumping…"

"Then they'll come in."

"And…"

"See a really good show," Logan said, tossing him on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

This is the end. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And enjoy.

Warm

An emergency warning had been reported earlier that morning that a blizzard would be moving in- in only a few hours. Most of the kids, luckily, had already gone home for the holidays and left the mansion pretty empty. Mostly older kids stayed, but there were also the ones that had nowhere to go home too.

Warren was lying in bed, the covers pulled up to his waist. He could feel the soft sheets rubbing against his bare body, giving him a smooth sensation. Logan was sitting in a robe at his desk, smoking a cigar.

"I'm cold, I hate this weather. A gentle breeze is nice, but this is just impossible to fly in. And, because of my gifts, my body get's very sensitive to the weather and I freeze easily."

"Sorry to here that," Logan said putting his cigar out and walking over to him. He climbed on top of Warren and kissed him deeply, "Then again…not so sorry."

Warren chuckled as Logan pulled off his robe, tossed it on the floor and crawled under the covers, lying protectively on top of Warren.

He pressed down a little bit, trying to warm Warren up a bit, and keep him that way. He soon was lying on top of his lover. Warren relaxed against him, as Logan sucked passionately on his neck.

"Logan, maybe we should hold off on it tonight. We've done it like every day so far, I mean, this is more then that, right?"

"Right, kid, it is," Logan began to move, but Warren held him.

"That doesn't mean you have to move, I still like you on _top_," Warren smiled, almost darkly. Logan laughed and stayed as he was. Then they both drifted off together, curled up in each other's arms, warm in the bitter cold of the night.


End file.
